Eclaire-moi
by Hetalian Lilith
Summary: Ivan et Yao sont un couple. Mais Ivan et Toris ont une relation bizarre et ne comprennent pas bien leurs sentiments. D'un autre côté, Feliks a un faible pour Toris... Sans même compter Natalia qui intervient régulièrement. Qu'adviendra-t-il de nos chers personnages ? Une fanfiction pleine d'humour (j'espère avoir réussi ça) de fluff, de drama et un peu de smut.


**Eclaire-moi**

_**by Hetalian Lilith**_

Juste une note avant de commencer votre lecture. Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années et que j'avais perdue. J'aime tellement l'écrire que j'ai continué à le faire. Le nom en italique et gras indique le point de vue de quel personnage. Cette fiction n'est qu'une boule de drama et de fluff, mais j'espère que vous prendrez un peu de plaisir à la lire.

_**Yao**_

_Il m'aime…_

_Il ne m'aime pas…_

_Il m'aime…_

Un à un, Yao arrachait de gestes désespérés les pétales de la marguerite.

_Il ne m'aime pas…_

Un à un, Yao tentait d'oublier l'objet de sa fureur et de sa détresse.

_Il m'aime…_

Lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_Il ne m'aime pas…_

_**Toris**_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs bruns rajusta une mèche le long de son visage. Dans le projet de sortir à l'extérieur, Toris passa une veste. Une veste verte, qui lui avait été offerte par son meilleur ami, Feliks. Il repensait, avec un sourire amusé, aux paroles qui avaient suivi le cadeau.

_« J'aurais bien pris, genre, rose, mais t'aimes pas ça, alors j'ai pris, genre, cette couleur là. Si t'es pas content, ce sera rose ! »_

_Mais, je suis content._

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de congé pour Toris. Son supérieur, Ivan Braginsky, lui avait accordé ce repos mérité dans un moment de grande bienveillance. Dehors, il faisait doux, c'était le début de l'été.

_Ce sera une belle journée, _se dit le jeune homme_. Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si _

_triste ? …_

_**Ivan**_

_Où est-il ?_

_Je le cherche partout, mais je ne le vois pas._

_J'ai pourtant donné ce jour de congé à Toris-kun pour être libre de le chercher._

_Pour être libre de penser à lui. Pour être libre, simplement…_

Ivan bifurqua, essoufflé, à l'angle d'un mur, qui donnait sur une grande prairie.

Au milieu de cette prairie, la personne recherchée était assise, tenant entre ses mains une marguerite sans pétales.

Soulagé, Ivan sourit et reprit son souffle. Il se dirigea lentement vers Yao. De loin, ses cheveux longs lui donnaient un air féminin, à la grande joie du russe.

Arrivé derrière lui, il s'assit doucement et prit Yao par les épaules. Il le serra tendrement contre lui en l'imaginant rougir.

Une vague de plaisir et de soulagement submergea Ivan. Il se sentait plus léger, plus insouciant lorsqu'il était en sa présence. C'était le contraire qui se produisait quand il était avec Toris par un phénomène qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il se sentait plus maussade, plus triste, et était parfois pris d'une envie sérieuse de lui refaire le portrait à coups de plomberie.

Ainsi, Ivan se laissa aller à l'ivresse du bonheur de retrouver celui qu'il aimait.

_**Yao puis Ivan**_

Lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'Ivan, Yao se sentit gagné par un sentiment apaisant. Il ne pouvait douter de l'identité de celui qui le serrait ainsi, malgré ses protestations chaque fois répétées. Cette fois-là, Yao ne dit rien, pris en flagrant délit de chagrin. Il ne voulait pas montrer son désarroi à Ivan, et se laissa faire. Il goûtait timidement au bonheur de sa présence.

Au bout d'une éternité, Ivan desserra son étreinte, et nota pour la première fois, par-dessus l'épaule de Yao, la marguerite sans pétales.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Yao-kun ? _

__ Rien, _rougit l'intéressé. _C'est une marguerite aru._

__ Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi elle n'a plus de pétales ? _»

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ivan pour comprendre, et il rougit de plaisir à l'idée que le jeu de la fleur lui fût adressé. Il retourna Yao de manière à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, sans s'apercevoir de l'empressement de celui-ci à se blottir contre lui.

L'intéressé prit doucement le visage de son amant, qui se laissa faire à contrecœur. Voyant ses yeux rougis, il fronça les sourcils.

« _Yao-kun, tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

__ Je n'ai pas pleuré aru, et il ne s'est rien passé !_ »

Le ton brusque et embarrassé de Yao ne trompa pas Ivan cette fois-là non plus. Ce dernier fit la liaison avec la fleur.

« _Est-ce que… Ca a un rapport avec… moi ? _»

Yao rougit fortement. _Oui_, nota Ivan.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Yao-kun ? …_»

Devant son absence de réponse, Ivan caressa la joue de Yao avec un sourire tendre. Comme il aimait la façon dont ses yeux brillaient ! Parfois, ils étaient sombres comme le néant, parfois, ils se paraient de reflets or.

Le jeune asiatique baissa les yeux et marqua un temps.

«_ Je… n'étais pas sûr… de tes sentiments aru. _»

Une bouffée d'amour envahit Ivan, une fois de plus. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Yao, pour lui prouver d'un baiser ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Bien qu'évidente, leur relation était toujours restée plus dans la taquinerie…

Lorsqu'Ivan libéra son amant, il vit ses yeux voilés d'un sentiment désespéré.

« _Je t'aime... S'il te plaît, aime-moi toujours…_ »

_**Toris**_

Aujourd'hui, Toris était allé voir Feliks, qui l'avait amené chez Elizaveta. Son ami, aux goûts marginaux, avait eu le projet d'aller avec lui et Eliza faire les boutiques. Toris n'était pas vraiment fan de cette activité, principalement féminine.

_A tous les coups, ils vont me faire porter les courses._

Il avait donc poliment refusé, et s'était discrètement éclipsé de chez Eliza, laissant Feliks avec elle.

Pour ensuite revenir au manoir où il vivait, avec Eduard et Raivis, sous l'emprise de Russia-san.

_Finalement, elle est plutôt ennuyeuse, cette journée de congé…_

Toris la ressentait pire que les autres, dont le programme n'était pourtant pas si différent. Il se sentait fatigué, mais, curieusement, il aurait préféré passer la journée à travailler avec son supérieur.

_A trop travailler, me voilà accro au travail,_ diagnostiqua Toris. _C'est mauvais._

Puis, avec un sourire amusé :

_Feliks va me détester ! …_

Pourtant, c'était autre chose, car la perspective de travailler maintenant ne le réjouissait guère non plus. Un bruit de pas le tira de sa rêverie.

C'était son supérieur, qui rentrait…

Chargé de Yao.

Avec un grand sourire ravi, Ivan le portait tenu endormi contre lui.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Toris, un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice.

« _Je vais le laisser se reposer à l'intérieur, il rentrera chez lui à son réveil._ »

Toris, ébahi, s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

La douleur de la matinée, pourtant anesthésiée par les évènements, refit surface.

_C'est pas ma journée,_ pensa-t-il. _Je dois être malade. _

_**Ivan**_

Ivan rit de ses propres paroles. Le laisser se reposer ? Le laisser rentrer ? Il jubilait d'amour contenu. Il avait des projets moins _soft_ pour son amant. Mais Toris-kun n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses.

_Toris-kun…_

Il déposa doucement Yao-kun sur son lit, et s'allongea près de lui.

Le nom de Toris-kun avait diminué son enthousiasme.

_Décidément, même son nom me contrarie._

Ivan fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne vais plus y penser, _se dit-il, joyeusement.

Mais sa joie était fausse, et, oubliant les projets qu'il s'était forgé, Ivan se contenta de desserrer son écharpe, afin de la passer autour du cou de Yao-kun en plus du sien. Il le serra contre lui. Mais ses sentiments avaient un goût amer.

_**Yao**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Yao fut surprit de se trouver seul, dans un lit et une chambre qui lui étaient étrangers. Mais il fut vite rassuré, cet endroit sentait comme Ivan-aru…

Deux taches roses vinrent colorer les joues de Yao. Penser à Ivan autrement qu'en tant que quelqu'un de désagréable était une notion toute nouvelle pour lui. En tant qu'ami était à peine envisageable. S'il s'était attendu à ça…

_Maintenant que j'y pense, Ivan-aru a toujours été gentil avec moi, à sa manière…_

Yao avait toujours essayé de lutter contre le sentiment qui s'emparait de lui en présence d'Ivan. Un sentiment qui n'avait de cesse de grandir, de le laisser chaque fois plus désemparé et gêné. Désemparé face à ce sentiment nouveau, gêné car il était destiné à un garçon qui ne pensait qu'à l'embêter, avec son grand sourire effronté.

D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce que pensait Ivan-aru de son côté. Alors, Yao refoulait ses sentiments, et traitait Ivan-aru avec l'embarras étrange de celui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher. De son mieux, il essayait de masquer son amour par de la colère, de l'indifférence.

Mais Ivan le désarmait vite avec un sourire plus chaleureux qu'un soleil. Yao se sentait alors rougir, commençait à l'apprécier… Et Ivan recommençait à embêter '_'Yao-kun_'', qui se disait, que, décidément, il n'était pas possible de vivre sur la même Terre que lui.

Doucement, comme à regret, Yao se leva du lit de son amant. Il commençait à apprécier d'aimer et être aimé. Contrairement à Ivan, très familier de la maison de chez Yao, le jeune chinois ne se repérait pas du tout chez celui qu'il aimait.

Après avoir emprunté plusieurs couloirs, après avoir ouvert plusieurs portes, Yao arriva devant la porte d'une terrasse, avec une table, à côté de laquelle Ivan se tenait debout, en face de Toris, assis sur une chaise. Ivan avait l'air en colère, Toris avait l'air triste et effrayé. Ce premier concentrait sa fureur dans le regard qui faisait ployer le sien à ce dernier.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Yao.

Devant cette scène, celui-ci se contentait d'observer.

_C'est vrai que je ne connais pas vraiment les relations qu'ils ont, chez Ivan-aru…_

_**Ivan**_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ivan avait enlevé l'écharpe de Yao et, comme à regret, était parti sur la terrasse, où Toris, la tête appuyé dans ses mains, semblait en proie à de vives réflexions.

La vue de celui-ci souleva le cœur d'Ivan, qui se fit violence pour réprimer ce sentiment, qu'il sentait injuste malgré tout. Il ne comprenait pas son animosité pour Toris-kun, qui ne lui avait rien fait, après tout. Le russe s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au lituanien, plus pour se provoquer qu'autre chose.

Ivan s'aperçut que sa venue n'avait pas laissé Toris-kun indifférent non plus celui-ci avait serré les dents et froncé les sourcils. Ce qui agaça profondément Ivan, qui ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison.

A partir de ce moment, Ivan restait silencieux, lui aussi absorbé dans ses pensées. Il luttait contre sa colère.

En face de lui, Toris releva la tête, et en un éclair, son regard croisa celui de son supérieur. Ivan sentit une rage sourde s'emparer de lui. Ne pouvant la réprimer, il s'y laissa aller, cessa de la repousser. Il se sentait détester son subalterne.

_Sans en comprendre la raison, mais qu'importe ? …_

Mais Toris avait bien vite compris qu'il était la proie de la colère d'Ivan. Dans le projet de s'éloigner, le temps que l'orage passe, il se leva doucement.

Ivan fut plus rapide, il se leva à son tour, frappa violemment la table d'un air impatient.

_« Rassieds-toi. »_

L'émotion contenue dans cette courte phrase effraya Toris, qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il gardait un air abattu et les yeux fixés sur la table, attendant que l'accès d'humeur d'Ivan passe. Celui-ci était resté debout, pesant sur Toris un regard sévère.

_« Tu m'énerves ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'énerve encore plus ! Alors, arrête ! »_

Toris leva ses yeux d'un air interrogateur, ce qui amplifia la colère d'Ivan.

_« Ivan-san… Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ou qui puisse vous offenser, mais je m'en excuse… j'en suis vraiment désolé… ce n'était certainement pas intentionnel… »_

Le russe avait arrêté d'écouter à partir de ''je m'en excuse'', le cœur battant à toute allure.

_« C'est bon. Ce… Ce n'est pas grave. »_

_**Toris**_

Toris était heureux du pardon accordé par son supérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de son animosité, mais, quelle qu'elle soit, il eût mieux valu qu'elle ne durât pas longtemps.

Il soupira de soulagement, et un grincement se fit entendre. Ivan et lui se tournèrent vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un Yao déconcerté. Derrière le russe, Toris ne put voir sa réaction. Cependant, à la rougeur de Yao, il lui fut facile de la deviner.

_**Yao**_

_Ils viennent de se disputer. C'est donc ça, leurs relations ? Est-ce toujours ainsi ?_

_Quel était le motif de leur dispute ? Ce jeune homme brun ne semble pas le savoir._

_Que lui a dit Ivan-aru avant que j'arrive ?_

Yao, rendu quelque peu confus par la scène, par ses pensées, appuya maladroitement sur la porte déjà entrouverte, qui s'ouvrit davantage.

_Ah, ils vont croire que je les espionnais !_

Mais Ivan-aru lui adressait un sourire bienveillant.

_Qu'il est merveilleux…_

_« Tu as bien dormi, Yao-kun ? Lorsque l'on s'est vus à la prairie tout à l'heure, tu t'es endormi, _expliqua Ivan._ Tu sais, après que…_

__ Oui, je me le rappelle, _coupa l'intéressé, gêné du souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là._ Merci…_

__ De rien. »_

Ivan se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs.

_« Yao-kun, je te présence Toris-kun, qui est mon subordonné, et Toris-kun, je te présente Yao, mon… »_

Ivan semblait chercher le terme adapté.

_Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès, juste pour voir ma réaction. Le méchant !_

En effet, le russe l'observait du coin de l'œil. Toris ne semblait pas se douter de ce qui venait de se dérouler pour chacun d'eux.

_« … Petit-ami. » _

_Ah, il l'a dit ! _

Toris sourit.

_« Enchanté… Je vous connaissais de nom, Yao-san._

__ Quant-à moi, je suis aussi enchanté aru, de découvrir qui vit avec Ivan-aru… »_

Le chinois rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé échapper le surnom qu'il donnait à son amant.

_« Je veux dire, Ivan ! »_

Toris sourit de plus belle, amusé de la gêne de Yao.

_« Ivan-san… Vous pourriez faire visiter la maison à Yao-san, pendant que je vous prépare une boisson chaude ?_

__ Bonne idée, _s'enthousiasma Ivan._ Fais deux cafés. _

__ Très… Très bien. »_

Le café ne devait pas être dans les habitudes d'Ivan, se dit Yao.

L'intéressé lui prit la main.

_« Et toi, mon sucre, tu aimes le café ? »_

Yao rougit fortement, et fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'Ivan-aru le nommait ainsi, et à témoins !

_Décidément, il ne cherche qu'à m'embêter, peu importe le statut de notre relation._

Mais il y avait plus important Ivan lui avait pris la main. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça l'était depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement… en _couple_. Yao se laissa aller à un sentiment de bien-être, tandis que son amant l'emmenait dans la maison. Le chinois s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser troubler par le sourire d'Ivan afin de mieux retenir le plan de sa maison.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre où Yao s'était réveillé la chambre d'Ivan-aru. Le jeune asiatique la regarda comme pour la première fois.

_C'est dans ce lit que dort Ivan-aru…_

Ivan plaça doucement ses mains des deux côtés de la tailla de Yao et le serra contre lui. Il s'avança avec lui dans la chambre, et s'assit avec lui sur le bord du lit. Yao appréciait d'être blotti contre celui qu'il aimait.

_C'est une sensation délicieuse… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la connaissais pas, avant ? …_

La vie avant Ivan lui apparut soudain tellement dérisoire, tellement sans intérêt…

« _Yao-kun…_ »

_Ivan-aru…_

«_ Tu voudrais passer la nuit ici ? Avec moi ? _»

_**Toris**_

Toris avait préparé deux cafés, qu'il déposa délicatement sur la table dans un tintement de porcelaine. Il espérait que son supérieur et son invité ne tarderaient pas trop, de crainte de voir leurs cafés refroidis.

Le poids que Toris avait eu dans la matinée s'était dissipé depuis le pardon de Russia-san.

_Tant mieux. Comme quoi, j'avais raison quand je pensais qu'il me fallait travailler._

Il ajouta une sucrière et une casserole de lait sur la table, ainsi que de la vanille et divers parfums qu'Ivan et Yao pouvaient envisager de rajouter à leurs boissons.

Heureusement, son supérieur et son invité revinrent rapidement pour le café Toris en profita pour s'éclipser, afin de préparer le repas du soir.

_La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je faisais équipe avec Feliks, et… _

_« Ah ! C'est Ivan ! Cours, Feliks !_

__ Non, si se bat ensemble, on peut arriver à le repousser !_

__ Arrête de jouer les héros, il est plus fort que nous !_

__ On va rester, je te dis ! _

__ Bon, d'accord ! »_

_Russia-san aimait bien nous embêter, ou devrais-je dire nous frapper, à cette époque…_

_Cette fois-là, il m'a emmené avec lui, en se promettant de remettre Feliks à la prochaine fois… Et maintenant, je me retrouve à travailler pour lui…_

_« Ivan a gagné ! Ivan a __**encore**__ gagné ! Ivan est le plus fort ! _

__ Feliks, aide-moi !_

__ … Tu vas t'en sortir, Liet' ! _

__ Eeeeh ?! »_

_Sans recevoir aucune aide de la part de Feliks, pourtant mon meilleur ami._

_Mais, je ne lui en veux pas, car je connais son caractère irresponsable depuis longtemps…._

_Même si, parfois, ça me blesse un peu._

« _Toris… Toris…. _»

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

«_ Toris, réveille-toi ! _»

Toris ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Debout devant son lit, se tenait Eduard, qui rajusta ses lunettes.

« _Ton réveil est passé depuis vingt minutes déjà. _

__ Ah, merci… _

__ De rien. _»

De mauvaise grâce, Toris s'étira et sortit du lit. Il avait mal dormi, cette nuit. Cela se produisait souvent, ces derniers temps.

Après avoir remercié Eduard, le jeune lituanien se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être préparé, habillé, il alla petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

_Je crois que Yao-san est resté dormir avec Russia-san, cette nuit…_

Et une boule de frustration remonta dans la gorge de Toris.

_Allons, bon. Je vais aller faire les préparatifs de cette journée. Ce n'est plus congé aujourd'hui. Tant mieux._

Il prépara le repas du midi, aidé d'Eduard. Ivan devait manger avec Yao, tandis que les trois baltes, de leur côté. Etant donné qu'ils mangeaient dans des pièces voisines, Ivan se réservait le droit d'appeler Toris quand bon lui semblait, afin qu'il fasse le service.

«_ Toris-kun ! _

__ Oui, j'arrive, Russia-san ! Que vous faut-il ? _

__ Apporte-nous le sel, que tu as oublié._

__ Toutes mes excuses, Russia-san._»

Toris entra dans la pièce, et déposa le pot de sel sur la table. Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Ivan et Yao. Il se sentait un peu frustré contre eux, sans vraiment en déceler la raison.

_Un peu… à la manière de Russia-san contre moi ?..._

…

_Mais, je ne vois pas ce que je réprouve chez Ivan-san qu'il y ait pu avoir chez moi…_

«_ … Et aussi le poivre, je te prie. _»

_Je ne vraiment comprends pas… Peut-être que j'ai raté quelque chose…_

«_ … Toris-kun ! Je te parle !_

__ Ah… Veuillez m'excuser, Russia-san. Vous disiez ?_

__ Le poivre._

__ Tout de suite. _»

Avant qu'il n'eût quitté la pièce, Toris avait pu voir le sourire miel qu'avait lancé son supérieur à un Yao-san écrevisse. Il semblait que c'était sa nouvelle couleur à la mode, ces derniers temps.

_**Ivan (la nuit précédente)**_

Ca y est, c'est le soir. A la fin de notre repas, à Yao-kun et moi, je l'ai entrainé jusqu'à ma chambre. J'adore le voir rougir quand je lui souris. Le moindre de mes gestes a une influence considérable sur la moindre de ses émotions. C'est tellement mignon. Je l'ai doucement poussé sur mon lit et je l'ai embrassé avec passion. Le fait de penser qu'il avait dormi dans mon lit, cet après-midi, m'emplissait d'un sentiment étrange. Ca ressemble un peu à de l'amour… Mais c'est un peu plus… _matériel_.

Parfois, lorsque je suis avec Yao-kun, je me demande si ma petite sœur Natalia éprouve la même chose pour moi. Cela m'oblige à reconsidérer des tas de choses… Car je ne pourrais imaginer que Yao-kun me repousse.

Après avoir embrassé Yao-kun, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en défaisant lentement, un à un, les boutons de la chemise blanche qu'il portait. J'aimais tant la façon dont ses yeux brillaient. Il était tellement mignon… Il a écarté ses cheveux, d'un geste maladroit. Il semblait si fébrile… Si fragile… Mon petit Yao-kun…

Je lui ai enlevé sa chemise. Il a frissonné. J'ai commencé à déboutonner aussi son pantalon, il a rougi de plus belle, mais il s'est laissé faire.

Cet instant était si magique, si parfait.

C'était comme, _trop beau pour être vrai_.

_**Yao (la nuit précédente)**_

Ivan-aru a à son tour enlevé son t-shirt. Il a pris ma main, l'a embrassée et l'a posée sur son cœur. J'ai failli pleurer, tellement j'étais ému et heureux. Un sentiment étrange s'est emparé de moi. Je voulais qu'il continue. Ivan a enlevé le reste. Une fois de plus, j'ai rougi. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et je me suis serré contre lui très fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie ma gêne.

Il m'a embrassé dans le cou. J'ai encore frissonné. Il avait tout contrôle sur moi. J'étais comme tétanisé, aucun geste ne me répondait. Je n'aurais pas été capable de lui faire ce qu'il me faisait. A cet instant, j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il m'aurait demandé.

J'ai desserré mon étreinte. Ivan a plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Il a vraiment un regard magnifique… Ces yeux sont d'un violet indigo extraordinaire. Je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai senti son sourire contre mes lèvres. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour insuffler toute la passion dont j'étais capable.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais Ivan-aru a commencé autre chose, de plus chaleureux, de plus intense, de plus intime. Et il a tendrement commencé à mordiller mon oreille, j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement. Ce qu'il me faisait était nouveau pour moi. Je me laissais aller au plaisir qui m'envahissait.

_**Ivan (la nuit précédente)**_

« _Dis-moi que tu aimes-ça._ »

Yao ne répondit pas, il a pudiquement détourné la tête.

« _Méchant pervers !_ »

De la main qu'il me restait de libre, je lui ai doucement pris le visage, pour l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux. De l'autre main, j'ai augmenté la précision et l'intensité de mes caresses. Il n'a pas pu retenir un gémissement. Je n'avais pas besoin de la réponse pour savoir. Mais je la voulais. _Mon Yao-kun…_

« _… Dis-moi que tu aimes ça._ »

Cette fois, comme je le tenais, il a juste baissé les yeux. Son expression était très éloquente. Il a brusquement relevé son regard, plongeant l'or changeant de ses yeux dans les miens.

« _Oui, j'aime ça aru ! Voilà, tu es content ?_ »

J'ai souri.

« _Oui, je suis content…_ »

… _Mon précieux Yao-kun. _Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Le mien aussi. Tout en continuant, je l'ai embrassé. Il a gémi plus fort, et ma main est devenue humide. Je l'ai portée à ma bouche, et ensuite à celle de Yao-kun. Il s'est laissé faire. Ensuite, je l'ai encore embrassé. Mais, cette fois, il y avait « son goût » en plus.

« _C'est à ton tour, Yao-kun_ » lui ai-je dit.

Il m'a regardé comme si je lui en demandais trop, et je lui ai fait un sourire semi-sadique, semi-espiègle.

« _Je vais t'aider…_ »

_**Yao (la nuit précédente)**_

… _a dit Ivan-aru._

Il a doucement pris ma main, et, après l'avoir embrassée, il la plaça sur lui comme il avait fait pour moi. Il m'aida à faire le geste, sans se soucier de ce que j'avais encore rougi.

Comme si c'était aussi facile pour moi de faire ce genre de choses ! … Je ne suis pas un pervers, moi ! D'abord, hier encore j'étais tranquille, le contact le plus proche que j'avais avec Ivan-aru c'était de lui dire bonjour, et voilà que je couche avec ! _Enfin, j'exagère, mais…_

C'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir par lui ! Dès qu'il a fini de… Faire le pervers, je… pars d'ici ! Non mais !

Cette fois, c'est Ivan-aru qui a gémi, interrompant mes pensées.

« _Tu… t'y prends bien…_ » a-t-il murmuré, ce qui m'a empli de fierté et de gêne. Il avait relâché ma main, ce dont je ne m'étais pas aperçu.

« _C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ?_ » s'enquit-il, les yeux plein de malice.

Pervers ! Non, j'ai l'habitude de souvent coucher avec les premiers venus, tu sais bien ! Ce que tu m'énerves, Ivan Braginsky ! Tu le fais exprès, j'en suis sûr !

J'accélérai le rythme, pour le punir.

Je me demandais où j'avais entendu ça… Et cela me revint : un jour, j'avais entendu Elizaveta dire à Wanmei qu'elle avait « puni » Roderich de cette façon. Ca m'avait fait bizarre, sur le moment.

« _Yao-kun…_ »

Il se retrouva humide, comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Tu l'as fait exprès_ », a-t-il observé. Je me contentais de sourire d'un air entendu.

Il était essoufflé. Avais-je un tel pouvoir sur lui ?

Ivan-aru m'embrassa encore, avec plus de passion encore qu'au début. Lorsque je vis son expression, il semblait brûlé par le désir. Ca me faisait un peu peur… Mais m'attirait en même temps. _Comme le feu._ Il m'a regardé avec les deux océans profonds qui lui servaient d'yeux.

« _Est-ce que tu es prêt à aller plus loin ? … _

__ Oui… je crois._ »

Je ne me suis pas entendu répondre. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, rapidement, par la suite, seulement le plaisir intense qui m'emplit quand Ivan ne fit qu'un avec moi.

_**Ivan (la nuit précédente)**_

_Oh, Yao-kun…_

Sans ralentir la cadence, je me suis penché sur lui pour l'embrasser encore. J'embrassai ce que je sentais : sa bouche, son cou, sa joue… Il se retenait à grand-peine de gémir.

« _Allez, __**Sonilshka moë, let you become one with "Mother" Russia***__…_

_ _Tu n'es pas ma mère aru…_ » répondit Yao-kun entre deux souffles.

Il saisit ma main droite, la serra fort. Je compris que c'était le bon moment et me laissai aller au plaisir, et mieux encore, au bonheur de faire ça avec Yao-kun. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la même sensation que moi. Je l'embrassai encore.

Je me détachai doucement de lui pour revenir à ses côtés. Il était essoufflé. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il reprenne son souffle, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré de toutes mes forces. Je me sentais ému… Je l'ai encore embrassé, de toute la passion dont j'étais capable. Quand je l'ai relâché, au bout de quelques minutes, il était encore plus essoufflé qu'avant.

Je lui ai caressé la joue, doucement. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré, il me lança un regard qui se voulait en colère :

« _Sois un peu gentil de temps en temps aru !_

__ Mais, je suis gentil..._ »

Je lui fais un grand sourire…

« _Tu veux voir ? _»

***En russe : **_**'mon petit Soleil'**_** / En anglais : **_**'Laisse toi ne faire qu'un avec ''Mother''(mère) Russia'**_

_**Toris**_

Toris sortit de chez Ivan-san avec empressement. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver en présence des deux tourtereaux roucoulants. Il avait été invité par Feliks, aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de se détendre, et Feliks, exemple de sérieux entre tous, serait parfait pour lui faire oublier le stress qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'il fût arrivé devant chez le polonais, le Toris sonna.

« _Ouais, genre, j'arrive !_ » répondit l'intérieur de la maison.

La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, yeux éclairés par leur lueur espiègle habituelle.

« _Salut, Liet'. Entre, reste pas, genre, planté là. _» dit-il en laissant passer son ami.

« _Pourquoi tu m'as invité, Feliks ? _» demanda Toris sans plus de cérémonie.

« _Pas que je ne sois pas content d'être là, au contraire. _

__ Ben, je voulais, genre, te voir._ »

Le polonais entraina son ami à s'assoir sur le canapé.

« _Je pensais à repeindre mon salon en, genre, rose, mais un ton, genre, plus clair que celui de ma chambre, mais il faudra que je change le tapis du salon, parce que, genre, il commence à être, genre, démodé, et, genre, ça le fait, genre, pas genre du tout..._ »

Toris avait maintenant du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il faisait un effort pour se fixer sur les paroles de Feliks, mais c'était vraiment difficile et la tâche était d'autant plus ardue que Toris se souciait autant de la décoration de l'intérieur de sa maison que… Il chercha mentalement une comparaison… Que Russia-san, du nombre de bouteilles de vodka qu'il s'envoyait, allègrement, tous les jours.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à réduire les doses, car le nombre devenait considérable et il ne pourrait bientôt plus se permettre de…

« _… Ca fera, genre, nickel. Ensuite, je peindrais le sol en rose aussi, et l'écurie de mon poney et…_ »

… et c'était dévastateur car Russia-san ne pensait plus vraiment qu'il...

« _… en rose. Eh, Liet', tu, genre, m'écoutes ? … _»

… dans tous les cas, Toris prendrait cher, et Russia-san le punirait jusqu'à ce qu'il…

« _Liet' ! Liet'…_ »

Russia-san...

« _…_ »

_Russia-san…_

« _Tu as fini les dossiers, Toris-kun ?_

__ Oui, Russia-san, enfin presque…_

__ Laisse ça là, viens prendre une vodka avec moi. A moins que tu ne préfères un café ?_

__ Je préfèrerais un café..._

__ J'en étais sûr, alors je t'en ai préparé un. Combien tu veux de sucres ?_

__ … D-deux, Russia-san… _

__ Alors, tu en mangeras trois…_

__ Comment ça ? Ouvre la bouche, Toris-kun, fait « aaaaa »…._

__ Aaaaah… »_

_Russia-san tient un sucre dans ses dents. Il s'approche de moi…_

_Russia-san… Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, il fait soudain très chaud…_

_Russia-san presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ne sens pas le goût du sucre, juste son contact…_

_Russia-san…_

Toris ouvrit les yeux.

_Je sens encore le goût de Russia-san…_

Feliks se tenait penché sur lui, avec sur le visage une expression que le lituanien ne lui avait jamais vue. Lorsqu'il vit que son ami s'était réveillé, le polonais se redressa vivement.

« _Feliks, qu'est-ce que…_ »

Puis Toris comprit.

« _Liet', tu étais genre, endormi, alors je t'ai genre, réveillé._

__ Tu m'as embrassé ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _

__ Je viens de te le dire. Hey, tu es tout rose, c'est genre, adorable _», continua le polonais sans se soucier des protestations de Toris.

« _Feliks, je vais rentrer, maintenant…_

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Je… j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. _»

_Je me sens très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Feliks. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

Toris rentra rapidement chez Russia-san, la tête en proie aux questions qui l'agitaient.

Quelle relation a-t-il avec Feliks et qu'est-ce que celui-ci lui veut, exactement ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ?

Quel était ce rêve étrange, mais si agréable, qu'il avait fait à propos de Russia-san ?

Généralement, lorsque Toris s'imaginait avec Russia-san, ça tournait au désastre ou au bain de sang. Pourtant, celui-ci sortait bien avec Yao-san.

Dans ce rêve, il s'était montré, si… _doux_…

« _Tiens, Toris-kun, tu es rentré. Où étais-tu ? _»

Surpris en flagrant délit de pensées perverses, Toris rougit fortement, d'autant plus que l'intéressé n'était autre que son employeur.

« _Je, chez Feliks… Il m'avait invité… je crois…_

__ Tu crois ? Tu sais où tu es allé au moins ?_

__ Oui, Russia-san… Vous avez besoin de moi ?_

__ Pas vraiment... Yao-kun est parti…_ »

Toris ne voyait pas très bien où le russe voulait en venir. Qu'y pouvait-il ?

Russia-san poussa un soupir, à fendre l'âme, comme on dit.

_Une expression idiote. Mon âme va très bien. Enfin, je crois._

Par contre, l'âme du russe était peut-être affectée par le départ de Yao-san, se dit Toris.

«_ Va me chercher la vodka, se décida finalement Russia-san. Et deux verres._

__ Mais…_

__ Pas de mais. Nous sommes en Octobre… _»

Toris s'exécuta. Il remplit les deux verres et s'assit sur le canapé du salon, auprès de Russia-san qui lui faisait signe de l'y rejoindre. Le russe prit son verre, le but d'une traite et le posa sur la table basse devant le canapé. Il regarda avec satisfaction Toris finir le sien, puis remplit à nouveau les deux verres.

_A quoi joue-t-il ?_

Russia-san but le sien avidement et s'en servit encore un verre. Toris, moins gourmand, et surtout un peu inquiet, but une gorgée du second verre et le reposa.

« _Yao-kun me manque déjà _», murmura doucement Russia-san.

Le lituanien garda le silence, sur ses gardes. Que répondre ?

Son employeur se tourna vers lui, le regard témoignant de l'envie qu'il avait de ravoir Yao-san près de lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une tendresse immense mêlée de mélancolie.

_Ce n'est pas ses soupirs qui me fendent l'âme, ce sont ses regards…_

Toris rougit doucement, le souvenir de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. La situation était presque la même…

« _Tu es mignon, quand tu es rouge_ », observa Russia-san après un long silence.

Ce qui eut l'effet infaillible de faire rougir Toris davantage. Celui-ci se demanda si son rêve allait se produire. _Non_, se répondit-il aussitôt.

_C'est curieux… J'ai l'impression que cette idée ne me déplait pas…_

_**Im Yong, puis Yao**_

_Doucement…_

_Encore deux pas…_

«_ Im ! Arrête des idioties aru ! Descends tout de suite !_

__ Mais, Aniki, je veux encore jouer !_ _Da ze ! _»

Comme à regret, le sud-coréen se laissa tomber du dos de Yao. Il avait accroché ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère, pour le taquiner. Taquineries particulièrement exaspérantes typiquement coréennes, d'autant plus qu'Im Yong, devenu grand, commençait à peser son poids.

« _Je dois travailler aru, retourne chez toi_ ».

_J'ai surtout envie de penser à Ivan-aru…_

« _Ivan-aru me manque déjà _», murmura doucement Yao. Sans faire attention à Im Yong.

« _Qui ça ? _demanda le coréen incorrigible._ Tu as une petite-amie, Aniki ? Qui s'appelle Ivana da ze ? Ru ? Je la connais, Aniki ? Tu me la présentes, da ze ? _

__ Pas question aru ! D'abord, Ivan est un garçon…_ »

Im Yong eut une moue éloquente. _Mon frère est gay ! _pensait-il sans doute.

_Parle pour toi, frère pervers._

«_ Rentre chez toi, je viens de te dire aru. J'ai à faire aru. _

__ Un rendez-vous ? _» fit Im Yong avec un clin d'œil.

Yao le gratifia d'un regard noir, et Im Yong jugea prudent de s'esquiver, sous peine de se recevoir un coup de wok brûlant sur un coin de la figure.

Avant de refermer la porte sur lui, le petit frère de Yao s'exclama :

« _Je te laisse avec cet Ivana Ru ! Da ze ! _»

Malgré son irritation, Yao retrouva rapidement la solitude de l'absence d'Ivan-aru.

_Je ressemble à une jeune épouse, qui ne pourrait se passer de son mari…_

_Je me demande si je lui manque autant…_

_Oh ! Pourvu que je lui manque comme il me manque…_

_**Toris**_

Russia-san se leva. Miracle, se dit Toris. Il n'avait bu que trois verres. Peut-être qu'il essayait de battre un record. Le lituanien prit les verres et la bouteille dans un tintement. Il alla reposer la bouteille et laver les verres… Ah, oui, sauf que le sien était encore bien rempli. Toris prit sur lui pour le finir. Si jamais Russia-san apprenait d'une façon ou d'une autre que son subalterne avait jeté de la vodka en parfait état d'être bue, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

_Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa. Mais tous ceux qui connaissent ou ont connu Russia-san savent qu'on est jamais trop prudent._

« _Je t'ai vu, tu as fini ton verre…_ »

Russia-san se tenait derrière Toris.

Celui-ci retint un cri de surprise effrayée. _Voilà qu'il veut me faire une crise cardiaque !_

« _Vous n'auriez pas voulu que je gaspille la vodka…_

__ Non, en effet, _répondit joyeusement Russia-san._ Mais si tu m'avais demandé, je l'aurais finie et tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire._ »

_Tu parles, je parie qu'il me l'aurait fait boire exprès._

« _Je suis désolé, Russia-san._

__ Ce n'est pas grave._ »

Toris finit de laver les deux verres, les essuya et les rangea à leur place. Tout cela sous l'œil de son supérieur.

_Il peut pas me lâcher à la fin ? Il a rien de mieux à faire ? _

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

« _J'y vais _», dit Russia-san avant d'aller ouvrir.

_Sauvé par le gong. Ou plutôt, par la sonnerie. _

« _Toris-kun, viens voir !_ »

_Merde !_

Russia-san tenait une veste rose dans ses bras, et un grand sourire sur son visage.

« _Feliks vient de passer. Il dit que tu as oublié ça chez lui. _

__ Mais, cette veste n'est pas à moi… _

__ Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais, alors ?_

__ Je vais la prendre… Il a dû croire qu'elle est à moi, avec sa manie de tout voir en rose. _»

_Vraiment, cet imbécile n'en rate pas une ! _

_Russia-san doit bien rire de moi, avec cette veste rose !_

Tout en pestant intérieurement contre Feliks, Toris prit la veste et alla dans sa chambre avec. Afin de voir s'il reconnaissait la veste, le lituanien la déplia complètement. Un papier blanc tomba du vêtement.

Enfin quelque chose qui n'était pas rose, pensait ironiquement Toris pendant qu'il le ramassait. Il y avait quelque chose de marqué dessus.

**Toris, viens chez moi demain vers 14h. Faut que je te parle, genre, d'un truc.**

** Sois, genre, à l'heure. Au fait, pour la veste, tu peux, genre, la garder. Alors,**

** à demain. **

_Comme si j'allais garder un truc pareil ! _

** PS : Si t'es Russia, donne ce message à, genre, Toris.**

_Décidément, il est overdosé au rose. Il veut m'attirer des ennuis ou quoi ? _

Toris se demanda s'il pouvait y aller. S'il voulait y aller, plutôt. La réponse était non. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester avec Russia-san.

_Bon, je vais y aller si Russia-san n'a pas de travail à me faire faire._

Jamais Toris n'avait autant espéré avoir un travail à faire, tout en souhaitant de toutes ses forces de ne pas en avoir.

L'après-midi. Le soir. La tombée de la nuit. La journée était décidément passée trop vite, pensait le Lituanien. Il préparait le repas du soir. Russia-san avait passé l'après-midi dans son bureau à travailler. Ce soir, Toris cuisinait rapidement, sans y accorder d'attention, contrairement à son habitude. Il était submergé par ses pensées.

Feliks ?

Russia-san ?

Son meilleur ami, si espiègle, qui avait une étrange conception de –genre- la mode, qui aimait les poneys et le rose. _Il m'a embrassé…_

Son supérieur, tantôt gentil, tantôt d'humeur massacrante –dans le sens littéral du terme- il aimait les tournesols, la vodka. _Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? …_

Toris alla servir les plats sur la table de Russia-san. Il y avait un seul couvert rien de nouveau, mais, après la venue de Yao-san, le russe se sentirait probablement seul.

Russia-san entra dans la pièce au même instant. Après que Toris finit de disposer les couverts, ce premier l'interrogea :

« _ Tu ne mangerais pas avec moi, Toris-kun ? _»

_Oh non ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas le voir !_

« _Avec plaisir, Russia-san._ »

Le lituanien alla chercher d'autres couverts pour lui, puis il s'assit en face de son supérieur. Celui-ci sourit largement. Toris servit les plats, puis il entama son assiette sans regarder Russia-san, avec une nervosité visible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva son regard, et il vit Russia-san qui le fixait d'un air amusé.

« _Russia-san, _dit Toris, plus pour meubler le silence qu'autre chose_, avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à me faire faire demain ?_

__ Hm, non, je ne crois pas. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?_

__ Eh bien, je devais aller chez Feliks…_ »

Russia-san fit un sourire plus grand encore, avant d'éclater de rire.

«_ Avec la veste rose ! Tu mettras la veste rose !_ »

Toris rougit de honte. _Il va me le payer, ce Feliks ! _

Russia-san fit un clin d'œil, ce que son subordonné trouva embarrassant.

« _C'était une blague. Enfin, tu vas la lui rapporter ? Elle est à lui, non ? _

__ En effet, je vais la rapporter._ »

Ils continuèrent leur repas. Toris servait les plats à mesure que les assiettes se vidaient. Le repas, qui touchait à sa fin, était accompagné –bien évidemment- de la sacro-sainte vodka du russe.

« _Euh… Russia-san ? …_ »

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Eduard, sur le pas de la porte. Il paraissait franchement mal-à-l'aise. Derrière lui se tenait une femme vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et coiffée d'un nœud papillon blanc.

« _Nii-san…_ » fit la jeune femme, en insistant sur le _ii_.

« _Natalia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

__ Je suis venue te voir… _»

Ce fut le moment que choisit Eduard pour s'éclipser, avec un discret « _bon, je vous laisse… _».

Toris vit le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur Russia-san, sur la table, et enfin sur Toris lui–même. Puis se charger de colère.

« _Vous mangez ensemble ?_ » dit-elle avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

« _Comme tu vois,_ répondit naturellement Russia-san. _Tu n'aurais pas dû passer à une heure si tardive, il fait déjà nuit._

__ Vous avez déjà fini, je pense. J'ai à te parler, Nii-san, et en privé, si possible…_»

Russia-san jeta un regard de détresse à Toris, qui s'empressa de voler à son secours.

« _C'est que nous avons encore beaucoup de travail, Natalia-san, c'est justement ce dont nous parlions,_ dit-il, voulant justifier sa présence à la table de Russia-san. _Nous allions nous y remettre._

__ Oui_, reprit le russe, toutefois gêné à l'idée de devoir la mettre à la porte. _Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu le souhaites._

__ Nous parlerons demain ?_

__ Oui, c'est d'accord… _»

Toris débarrassa la table, tandis que Russia-san appelait Eduard pour faire préparer une chambre à Natalia.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, Toris monta à l'étage, où se trouvait sa chambre. Il se mit en pyjama. C'était un pyjama rose que Feliks lui avait offert, il y a de cela quelques années.

Le lituanien ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi ce pyjama, parmi ceux qu'il possédait. Peut-être parce que la journée avait été chargée de Feliks.

_De Russia-san, aussi… Mais Russia-san ne m'a pas offert de pyjama._

Il s'approcha du miroir et regarda son reflet pendant quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

_Demain, il va falloir aller chez Feliks…_

Alors qu'il s'abîmait dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, pour se refermer presque aussitôt. Toris ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui se reflétait dans le miroir, en plus de la sienne.

« _Toris-kun…_ »

Il sursauta. R… Russia-san se tenait derrière lui !

Toris reprit son souffle, au grand amusement de son supérieur, ravi de sa bonne surprise. Il souriait largement.

« _Dis, Toris-kun…_ »

Le russe passa ses bras autour de Toris, de telle manière qu'il regardait dans les yeux le reflet de son subordonné. Il avait retrouvé son sérieux, une nuance interrogative dans ses grands yeux mauves.

« _Je pourrais dormir avec toi, cette nuit ?_ »

_**Natalia**_

Eduard s'arrêta devant une porte, au fond du couloir. La chambre où était allé Nii-san se trouvait quelques portes plus loin. Natalia le nota en son for intérieur, et rentra dans sa propre chambre sans répondre au balte, qui avait balbutié un vague souhait de bonne nuit.

La jeune femme posa à terre une petite valise, qu'elle avait apportée, prévoyante de ce qu'elle aurait à passer la nuit ici. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une chemise de nuit blanche dont elle s'habilla, et enleva le nœud papillon, également blanc, de ses cheveux blonds.

Au moment où elle observa l'effet qu'elle produisait dans le miroir d'argent, une sonnerie électronique se fit entendre, feutrée. Natalia s'approcha de la valise, ouvrit l'une des poches et en sortit un téléphone portable, qu'elle porta à son oreille.

« _Allo ?_

__ Natalia-chan ? C'est Katia ! __Où es-tu ?_

__ Chez Nii-san._

__ Tu aurais pu me le dire ! J'ai préparé à manger pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?_

__ Tu n'as qu'à le mettre au froid. _

__ Natalia-chan…_ »

La jeune biélorusse entendit sa sœur ukrainienne soupirer, et d'ici, elle pouvait imaginer la tête qu'elle faisait.

« _Oh, Natalia-chan, quand donc cesseras-tu tout cela ? … _»

Une goutte de mélancolie atteint son cœur.

« _Je ne sais pas, Nee-san. A demain. _»

Et elle raccrocha.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre, silencieuse comme un chat. Elle s'approcha de la chambre où était rentré son frère… posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Elle la tourna… elle retint son souffle.

En l'espace d'un instant, - _je devrais peut-être aller me coucher pour de bon _- un regret traversa son cœur. Puis disparut aussitôt. Elle savait pourquoi elle était ici. Ce soir.

Elle poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement.

Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce, en quête de son Nii-san.

Et elle se figea. Les yeux écarquillés.

_Nii-san… _

_**Toris**_

_Il me prend pour sa peluche, ou quoi ? _

Russia-san serrait « Toris-peluche-kun » dans ses bras, bien fort. Bien douloureusement, mais doucement aussi. Doucereux.

Quand il avait demandé à Toris de dormir avec lui, le lituanien n'avait naturellement pas le droit de refuser, ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de faire.

Son esclavage travail auprès de Russia-san réservait à celui-ci le droit de faire de son subalterne sa prostituée peluche.

Toris prenait bien soin de censurer ses pensées, du moins en présence du russe.

_Le connaissant, il peut très bien être capable de lire dedans._

En fait, compte tenu des bizarreries qu'il cumulait, cela pouvait sembler évident.

« _Toris-kun… Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?_

__ Bien-sûr que non, Russia-san._ »

Il en fut le premier surpris, mais il avait répondu sincèrement.

L'étreinte de Russia-san se relâcha, se fit plus chaleureuse et… _douce_…

Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Toris, et ferma les yeux.

Ce dernier, gêné par la situation… le contexte… le rêve qu'il avait fait, chez Feliks… la proximité… l'haleine vodka du russe, pas vraiment désagréable, d'ailleurs…

- …_Oh,_ _Russia-san…_ -

… rougit brusquement.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, se détendit et se surprit à apprécier la situation. C'était vraiment gênant de l'admettre, mais… comment dire…

_Je crois que j'aime Russia-san. Vraiment._

« _Russia-san…_ »

Toris respirait la délicieuse haleine vodka de son supérieur. Il aurait pu – voulu – rester des années comme cela, à sentir l'agréable chaleur russe contre lui.

« _Toris-kun…_ »

Toris frémit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il se retourna de façon à se blottir contre Russia-san. Il sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

_Oh, Russia-san… Je ne pourrai jamais vous le dire… Mais je crois bien… que je vous… ai…_

_**Ivan**_

_Il est mignon, mon petit Toris-kun…_

Ivan sentait le sommeil l'envahir, ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Le fait de dormir auprès de Toris-kun avait apaisé son angoisse de Natalia, il était même serein, à présent.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Toris-kun. _Yao-kun me manque…_

« _Russia-san…_

Il y eut un long silence, chargé d'absence chinoise.

__ Toris-kun…_ », répondit Ivan.

Le lituanien se blottit contre lui._ Je voudrais avoir Yao-kun dans mes bras…_

_Oh, Yao-kun…_

Ivan ouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Quelqu'un vient d'entrer!_

Il avait les yeux rivés là où se trouvait la porte. Difficile de distinguer, dans la quasi-obscurité, mais le russe en aurait mis sa vodka au feu : il y avait bien _quelqu'un_, devant cette porte.

Plutôt quelqu'_une_, se disait-il sombrement.

En effet, la voix féminine résonna dans la petite pièce :

« _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_ »

Une question d'_apparence_ anodine. Une question _semblant_ anodine. Si, bien entendu, on en exceptait le ton. Mais là, le _ton _de Natalia ne laissait aucun doute. La question était _tout_ sauf anodine.

_Ce que nous faisons… _pensa Ivan. La question aurait pu se régler de bien des façons.

Celle que tout grand frère _normal_ aurait utilisée pour dire à sa petite sœur, le surprenant avec un autre garçon dans son lit : _mêle-toi de tes affaires !_

_Je ne suis pas un grand frère « normal », et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas _mon_ lit._

Celle qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour la renvoyer poliment : _il m'aide à dormir, c'est gentil de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Comme si elle allait laisser faire ça. Je le vois d'ici « Moi aussi je peux t'y aider, Nii-san… » Non merci, vraiment._

Enfin une autre façon, plus sèche, mais directe : _c'est mon subordonné, je lui fais ce que je veux !_

Mais Ivan répondit de manière bien différente, et beaucoup moins réfléchie.

…

« _Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« _Je ne peux pas attendre demain_ », dit-elle afin de se justifier.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Lorsque l'on est intimidant, pour une raison ou une autre, on se dispense de bien des justifications.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers eux. Ivan serra contre lui Toris-kun. Une manière comme une autre de se rassurer.

« _Va-t-en, tu n'as rien à faire là, Natalia._

_ _J'ai des tas de choses « à faire là », je ne partirai pas._ »

Afin de rendre l'ambiance plus tendue encore, elle sortit des plis de sa chemise de nuit un poignard affilé, qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulé.

« _J'aimerais bien que Toris sorte _», dit-elle avec un mépris qui n'était pas dissimulé, lui.

Toris-kun, vraiment effrayé, essaya de partir, mais Ivan le retenait serré contre lui. Il n'était pas prêt à rester seul avec sa sœur.

« _Pas question. D'abord, c'est sa chambre. _»

Natalia fronça les sourcils, une fois de plus. Elle semblait vraiment en colère.

La jeune femme s'approcha encore et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ivan, lui se recula vers le fond du même lit, Toris-kun dans les bras. Elle s'approcha plus près. Sans parler, elle leva son poignard et le pointa sur le visage du subalterne d'Ivan, qui se mit à loucher sur le bout aiguisé du dangereux objet.

Ivan n'avait pas prévu cela. Et pourtant, c'était prévisible. Il serra Toris-kun plus fort. Bientôt, ce dernier ne pourrait plus respirer.

« _Range ça, Natalia, il ne t'a rien fait._

__ Et à toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, _insinua-t-elle sournoisement. Puis, en colère : _on se le demande !_

__ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Natalia-san, _» tenta de justifier Toris-kun. Peine perdue.

La jeune femme semblait vraiment à bout. Le poignard qu'elle tenait dans sa main, fébrile, tremblait.

« _Eloigne-toi. Eloigne-toi de lui._ »

Ces mots pouvaient être destinés à Toris-kun comme à son frère.

Mais c'est sur le cou de ce premier qu'elle abaissa son arme. Elle réitéra, cette fois à Ivan :

« _Laisse-le partir._ »

Elle plongea son regard nuancé de détresse dans celui du slave, avec détermination :

« _Sinon, je le tue._ »

Ivan ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Toris-kun se faire tuer.

En premier lieu, il lui était bien utile, pour les corvées, pour le travail c'était le plus compétent après Eduard (et le meilleur pour cuisiner). En deuxième lieu, il lui était utile pour jouer, boire de la vodka avec, pour l'embêter. Et enfin, après tout ce temps… Le russe s'était vraiment attaché à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, rester seul avec Natalia l'angoissait bien trop pour qu'il le laisse partir. _Que faire ?_

Pendant qu'il hésitait, la jeune sœur biélorusse perdait patience. Elle interrogea son frère avec son regard toujours aussi déterminé. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle abaissa son poignard en même temps que sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, qui parurent à chacun une éternité.

Finalement, Natalia releva la tête. Quelque chose brillait à ses yeux. Elle descendit du lit, traversa lentement la pièce, puis referma la porte sur elle.

_**Toris**_

_Elle est partie… Elle est partie !_

Le lituanien s'autorisa un long soupir de soulagement. _Ouf !_

Il tourna la tête vers son supérieur, qui avait toujours le regard sur la porte. Il avait l'air soulagé lui aussi, mais soucieux.

_Il pense sûrement à ce qui vient de se passer, et à la relation qu'il a avec sa sœur._

Toris, toujours tourné vers Russia-san, se perdit une fois encore dans ses pensées. Ce dernier finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« _Toris-kun ?_

__ Russia-san ?_

__ Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _»

Toris rougit._ Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête !_

« _Euh, tout va bien, R… Russia-san. Veuillez m'excuser _», balbutia-t-il.

Le russe se contenta de sourire, tandis que le lituanien gardait les yeux baissés.

Ce premier, qui avait relâché Toris après le départ de Natalia, le reprit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue dans un élan de tendresse. L'intéressé rougit encore plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire, là ?_

« _Tu sais, Toris-kun… Yao-kun me manque beaucoup… Mais c'est moins grave car tu es là. _»

Toris acquiesça poliment, un peu méfiant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, au juste ? _

Russia-san approcha son visage de celui de Toris, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« _Toris-kun…_ »

_Ne vous approchez pas si près…_

Russia-san prit les mains de Toris dans les siennes. Ce dernier sentait ses yeux se fermer, envahi par une timide sensation de parfaite sérénité.

_Russia-san…_

_**Ivan**_

_Je suis avec Yao-kun. Il porte un habit traditionnel de son pays avec de longues manches, des couleurs qui lui sont habituelles, rouge et or. Cet habit descend jusqu'à ses hanches, et il a mis en dessous un pantalon jaune pâle bouffant._

_Jusqu'ici, je me suis focalisé sur lui et ses cheveux de satin brillants. Mais le décor se dessine peu à peu sous mes yeux : nous sommes dans sa chambre._

_Les beaux murs acajou sont parsemés de bambous, et des peluches d'animaux, notamment des pandas, reposent un peu partout. Des plans de fabrications sont négligemment jetés sur un bureau. Nous sommes dans un grand lit aux tons jaune pâle, lui aussi._

_Les couvertures sont repoussées, Yao-kun somnole dans mes bras. Nous sommes, ou plutôt je suis assis, car Yao-kun est tendrement avachi contre moi __et ça lui donne un air sexy__. Je le regarde et lui caresse doucement les cheveux en murmurant :_

_« Mon petit Yao-kun… »_

_Il ouvre les yeux, lentement. __Il lève le bras et étouffe un bâillement avec sa manche._

_Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il me sourit._

_Il passe ses deux bras autour de mon cou et approche son visage du mien. Nous fermons les yeux, en même temps, Nos bouches se touchent presque. Je vais l'embrasser…_

_Un grand bruit. La porte projetée contre le mur. Quelqu'un qui reprend son souffle. Quelqu'un essoufflé, qui répète « … non… non … non … »._

_Nous nous retournons vers la porte. Toris-kun est là. Il nous regarde comme si nous avions commis un meurtre. Il s'exclame :_

_« Russia-san, ne faites pas ça ! »_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

_« Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que… »_

_Il relève la tête et me jette un regard plein de colère, de désespoir et de… jalousie ?_

_« Parce que je vous aime ! »_

Toris

Russia-san venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Toris était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mais il était resté dans la même position, veillant à ne pas sortir de son sommeil son supérieur.

Mais Russia-san venait de se réveiller, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il regarda Toris dans les yeux. Et, avec une expression étonnée, voire choquée :

« _Toris-kun, tu m'aimes ?_ »

Toris rougit. _Voilà que je vais devenir comme Coquelicot-Yao-san…_

«_ Evidemment que je vous aime beauc…_

__ Je te parle d'amour._ »

Toris se tut. Que dire ? Que répondre ?

Russia-san ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de fixer ce dernier dans les yeux, ce qui était pour lui une gêne extrême. Enfin, il se leva et sortit sans un mot, referma la porte derrière lui. Toris s'abîma dans un ravin de sentiments divers, et parfois opposés.

Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et déçu.

Russia-san était parti. Il ne lui avait rien reproché. La gêne était partie… elle aussi.

Il n'avait pas réagi…

Ca ne lui faisait donc ni chaud ni froid ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? De ses sentiments ?

Mais Toris se sentait toujours embarrassé :

_Comment pourrais-je à nouveau regarder Russia-san dans les yeux ?_

Il se rallongea dans le lit, se recouvrit de la couverture. S'endormit, attristé.

Le lendemain, Toris ne s'éveilla pas de bonne heure, et, visiblement, ni Raivis ni Eduard n'avaient jugé utile de s'en assurer. Il s'habilla avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il espérait passer ses nerfs sur un de ses compatriotes baltes avant qu'il ne tombe sur Russia-sa…

RUSSIA-SAN. Toris se figea. Finalement, il retourna dans son lit, tout habillé. Il ferait mine de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on vînt le voir.

Aussitôt fait, trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Il ferma les yeux à la hâte. Elle s'ouvrit doucement.

« _Toris-kun ?_ »

Le lituanien frémit. La voix de Russia-san. Il entendit les pas s'approcher.

Russia-san s'assit sur le bord du lit, se pencha sur Toris, qui sentit son souffle. Bouffée de chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux, à contrecœur.

Russia-san sourit.

« _Il est presque quinze heures… _»

_Mon Dieu, cette voix…_

« _…Toris-kun… _»

_Continuez à prononcer mon nom de cette façon…_

« _… Tu ne voulais pas aller chez Feliks ?_ »

Toris ouvrit des yeux ronds. _MERDE. FELIKS._ Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié.

Il remercia Russia-san, qui sortit joyeusement, de bonne humeur apparente, et passa une veste à la hâte. Il sortit du manoir soviétique et courut jusque chez Feliks – ce n'est pas si loin que ça – sans s'arrêter. Essoufflé, il frappa à la porte.

Qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le polonais.

« _T'es en r'tard ! _ »

Toris s'excusa brièvement, sans relever la pointe ironique dans les yeux de son ami, qu'il suivit à l'intérieur. Ce dernier posa un plateau de biscuits sur la table, et le lituanien en prit un par politesse.

Cette fois-ci, Feliks ne l'envahit pas d'histoires teintées de rose _made in, ou plutôt, by Poland_, toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Il s'assit en face de son invité, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Toris, perdu dans ses pensées, ne meubla pas le silence.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Liet' ?_ »

Surpris, l'intéressé sursauta.

« _De quoi parles-tu ?_

__ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, _continua le garçon blond. _Raconte-moi. _»

Il vint s'asseoir près de Toris et l'attira à lui. Le lituanien était tendu, et cette tension emplissait la pièce. _Tout ce qui se passe avec Russia-san…_ Il se sentait soudain très nerveux. Il se laissa serrer dans les bras de son ami, et fondit brusquement en larmes.

« _C'est Russia-san_, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, entre deux sanglots. _Hier, il…_

__ Tu l'aimes…_ », murmura Feliks.

Son ton ne trahissait aucun ressentiment caché. Une constatation, simple et claire.

Toris acquiesça nerveusement, les yeux plein d'eau salée. Feliks abaissa les paupières.

« _Liet'…_ »

Le polonais serra plus fort son ami et approcha son visage du sien.

« _Feliks, qu'est-ce que tu..._ »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever, car Feliks venait de… l'embrasser.

Ses cheveux blonds désordonnés se mêlaient à ceux bruns du lituanien, qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts de surprise. Le temps s'arrêta.

Feliks le relâcha.

Toris était sonné. Présentement, il ne dit rien. Il ne pleurait plus. Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

_Et si Feliks était exactement dans la même situation que moi vis-à-vis de Russia-san ?_

_Et si ? …_

« _Je suis désolé._ »

_Feliks… _

« _Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça_ », continua le blond.

Il marqua une pause.

« _Néanmoins, tu as arrêté de pleurer _», observa-t-il d'un ton léger.

« _C'est de ma faute,_ répondit Toris. _C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi._

__ Liet'…_ »

Les yeux du lituanien reprirent un semblant de _self-control_.

« _Je vais rentrer. Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans tout ça… dans mes pensées._

__ Je te raccompagne _»_, _proposa Feliks.

Ils sortirent de la maison et firent le chemin silencieusement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Toris tendit la main vers la poignée sans un mot. Mais la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, sur un Russia-san souriant.

« _Je vous ai vus arriver_ » dit-il.

Toris, rougissant de le voir, ne releva pas.

« _Liet' et moi_, s'exclama fièrement Feliks, _on sort ensemble, maintenant !_ »

Le lituanien faillit s'étrangler. _QUOI ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Russia-san avait explosé de rire. Feliks repartit tranquillement, sans se soucier de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué. Le russe fit rentrer Toris dans le manoir, un Toris encore sous le choc.

Il fut pris d'un besoin urgent de se justifier.

« _Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne…_

__ Alors comme ça, tu ne m'aimes plus ?_ »

Russia-san lui avait coupé la parole, et attendait une réponse, silencieux, ses yeux dans ceux de Toris. Son hilarité semblait l'avoir quitté.

« _Bien-sûr que s… je veux dire, non ! Enfin, si… Non, mais avec Feliks, il n'y a rien ! Je vous le promets !_ »

Le russe ne dit rien, et s'éloigna sans rien dire, laissant Toris planté là.

Le lituanien, abattu, se dirigea vers son bureau pour achever du travail commencé. Après quelques heures, peu laborieuses, car passées à penser à Russia-san et à Feliks, il ferma les dossiers et alla à la cuisine, afin de préparer le repas du soir.

Toris essaya de ne penser qu'à ce qu'il cuisinait et à rien d'autre, et y réussit au bout de quelques minutes. Mais, très vite, ses pensées divergèrent encore, il n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer. Puis il se souvint d'une astuce que lui avait confiée Elizaveta, alors qu'il avait goûté à un délicieux plat de chez elle :

« _La cuisine, c'est parfois franchement chiant quand t'as quelque chose de mieux à foutre __comme aller regarder Roderich aux toilettes__, _avait dit la jolie brune. _Alors, pense à quelqu'un que tu aimes, beaucoup, beaucoup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, _fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _Accessoirement_ _dans une position smex, comme Roderich hier quand il avait__…_ »

_Penser à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup…_

Toris tenta de réfléchir avec **raison **qui il pourrait aimer « beaucoup ». L'image de Russia-san lui revenait sans cesse.

_Bon, allons-y pour Russia-san. Après tout, c'est pour la cuisine._

Il imagina préparer ce plat pour son supérieur, et, curieusement, l'astuce sembla marcher.

Il apporta le plat à la table de Russia-san au moment où celui-ci rentrait dans la pièce. Toris, après l'avoir servi, alla manger avec Raivis et Eduard. A la fin du repas, le lituanien fit leur vaisselle ainsi que celle de son supérieur, qui le félicita pour le repas.

« _On… On peut dire que j'y ai mis ton mon cœur…_ » avait-il répondu. Il monta dans sa chambre, passa son pyjama et alla dormir, ou du moins essayer.

_**Ivan**_

Après le repas, Ivan monta dans sa chambre. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit directement à son bureau. Le problème Natalia était réglé. La jeune femme était partie dans la matinée, fière et silencieuse, sans s'excuser. Pas son genre. C'était déjà ça de réglé.

Pas question de dormir maintenant il y avait encore beaucoup de travail. De plus, il était motivé à le faire. Une fois n'était pas coutume. Cependant, les circonstances et les situations en avaient décidé autrement.

_Toris-kun est amoureux de moi_, pensa-t-il. _Si j'ajoute les dépenses en automobiles, il faudra que je revoie cet investissement, car il est possible que je ne puisse pas le faire. Il a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Il rougit comme Yao-kun._

_Donc, dans ce secteur, je dois investir, mais celui-là je le reporte à plus tard. Il me coûte très cher, je m'en séparerais volontiers mais c'est un avantage pour le moment. Je boirai bien une bouteille de vodka. Avec Yao-kun. Toris-kun est amoureux de moi. Feliks est amoureux de lui, manifestement. Il me provoque, cet imbécile. Toris-kun est à moi._

_Le budget est donc bouclé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir cette histoire d'irrégularité dans le secteur économique. C'est n'importe quoi, comme si ça n'allait pas marcher en faisait comme ça… Toris-kun est mignon. Feliks me provoque. Il m'énerve. Toris-kun m'énerve. Pourquoi il le voit ? Je vais le leur interdire. Ca m'énerve._

… _Il me faut une bouteille de vodka. _

Ivan reposa son stylo bille et se leva. Il descendit à l'étage inférieur et alla droit à la cuisine. Il sortit une bouteille délicieusement alcoolisée du frigo, qu'il estimait avoir largement méritée après une heure de réflexions. Il passa devant la fenêtre, par laquelle on pouvait voir un éclat rouge et or passer, et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de remonter. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de sursauter.

_Un éclat rouge et or ?_

Ivan posa rapidement la bouteille sur une table du couloir et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita dehors. Il pleuvait à verses, et la nuit était bien avancée, mais éclairée de la Lune.

Sans se soucier de ces détails, le russe courut en direction du côté du manoir où il avait aperçu Yao-kun. Il le vit. Devant lui. Et il portait les mêmes vêtements que dans son rêve.

Lui ne l'avait pas vu sans plus se soucier de la pluie qu'Ivan, il contemplait le ciel avec une expression amère.

Ivan sentit son cœur battre plus fort. _Yao-kun. Yao-kun. Yao-kun._

Il se précipita, et, arrivé à sa hauteur, l'enlaça amoureusement, presque brusquement. Il ferma les yeux, plus ivre de sa présence que de mille bouteilles de sainte vodka.

Il entendit la voix de Yao-kun, feutrée par la pluie.

« _Je suis bête, hein aru ?_ »

Le chinois se serra contre lui.

« _Je ne peux pas me passer de toi._ »

_**Yao (plus tôt)**_

C'était le soir. Et Wang Yao n'avait pas vu Ivan-aru depuis un jour. Ou un jour et demi. Ou une année. Ou une éternité.

Mélancolique, le chinois repoussa le plat de nouilles, pourtant délicieuses, qu'il avait cuisiné. Elles n'avaient pas de goût sans Ivan-aru. Si, le goût de sel. Peut-être parce que quelqu'un avait pleuré dessus. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Nan mais, quelle d'idée !

Tout cela ne ramenait pas Ivan-aru.

__ Nous sommes voisins aru,_ résonna Yao. _Je peux très bien aller le voir, c'est à côté aru._

__ On ne dérange pas les gens comme ça,_ répondit la raison de Yao. _Ca ne se fait pas._

__ Mais nous sortons ensemble aru ! …_

__ Il est vingt heures passées ! …_

__ Mais nous sortons ensemble aru ! ..._

__ Ivan a plein de choses à faire sûrement plus intéressantes que de te voir ! …_

_Plus intéressantes que de me voir ? …_

_Sûrement, après tout._

Statut du problème = non résolu.

Yao reprit les nouilles, et se força à en avaler une énorme bouchée.

« _Mmh,_ fit-il, la bouche pleine_, c'est succulicieux aru ! C'est toi qui as cuisiné ça, Yao Wang ? Bravo aru, tu as les félicitations du ju…_ »

Son enthousiasme retomba d'un seul coup. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« _… ry… _»

Sans savoir comment, Yao s'était retrouvé en train de marcher dehors, vers chez –devinez qui ? – Ivan-aru. Il s'était levé, et avait prétexté à sa raison qu'il allait juste faire un tour pour se détendre, et l'avait plantée là. Et il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus intelligent.

Il avait machinalement pris le chemin de chez Ivan-aru, mais le trac l'empêchait de souhaiter honnêtement d'y aller. Pour le voir, il n'y avait pas de problème, mais Yao ne se voyait pas vraiment en train d'expliquer à Ivan-aru qu'il ne pouvait même pas survivre un jour sans lui.

Doucement, la pluie commença, et Yao commença à pleurer en même temps. Si on lui demandait, ce serait la pluie. Non, ce n'était pas du tout que l'homme qu'il aimait lui manquait. De toute façon, qui s'en souciait ?

Il n'y avait personne, dehors, la nuit. Il était seul ici, et, dans son cœur, c'était pareil.

Il se demandait comment Ivan-aru réagirait. Ca l'angoissait. Le manoir de son amant apparut au milieu de la pluie. Il y avait de la lumière à l'étage, mais pas en bas. Comment savoir quelle fenêtre était sa chambre ? Il s'approcha, tremblant et nerveux, se retrouva devant la porte.

Puis, trop honteux, il se détourna rapidement et se mit à marcher le long du mur, le cœur battant. Il avait trop peur que quelqu'un ouvre la porte et le trouve devant.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis idiot, personne ne sortira à cette heure aru…_

N'empêche que Yao n'était pas pour autant pressé d'aller vérifier, et il continua son chemin, n'ayant pour d'autre musique que ses pensées et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait toujours.

Puis il se mit à courir. Par désespoir ou par honte, il ne savait plus très bien. Juste courir, loin. Il passa devant plusieurs fenêtres dont la lumière était allumée, avec frayeur. Si seulement il n'était pas venu…

Yao se mit à courir moins vite, essoufflé. Progressivement, il s'arrêta tout à fait. Il se sentait fatigué. Même exténué. Il avait peur qu'on ne le visse ici. Il voulait rentrer. Non, il ne voulait pas. Si jamais Ivan-aru le trouvait là ! … Il voudrait tellement qu'il vînt…

Il leva sa tête et dirigea son regard aux reflets or sur la Lune. Comme elle semblait fade. La pluie ruisselait devant elle, un fin rideau d'onde devant la clarté pâle qu'elle offrait. Ce n'était pas la Lune que Yao voulait voir. Il s'en fichait de la Lune.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était_…_

Un claquement de bois, contre un mur, retentit, et, au même moment, la pluie sembla tomber un peu plus fort. Yao ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de la porte qu'on avait ouverte, pas plus que des pas qui se rapprochaient à toute allure.

Son cœur, lui, avait noté tout cela, qui battait de plus en plus vite. Il regardait toujours la Lune, avait peur d'affronter ce qu'il venait de comprendre. En l'espace d'un instant, d'une demi-seconde, plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps à la foudre pour tomber, Yao se sentit étreint.

Ivan-aru, c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui…

Le cœur plein de reconnaissance et de soulagement, il se laissa serrer contre celui qu'il aimait.

_Ivan-aru…_

_**Toris**_

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les paupières alourdies de sommeil, Toris étant redescendu à l'étage inférieur. Malgré toute la fatigue morale et physique qu'il avait accumulée et qui commençait à se faire sentir, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ses pensées le tenaient toujours éveillé, et il s'était levé dans l'idée de se faire un chocolat.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il entendit une porte, peut-être celle de l'entrée, s'ouvrir avec bruit, ce à quoi son cerveau ensommeillé ne prêta pas attention.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bouteille de lait, et prit le chocolat dans un placard. D'un autre placard, il sortit une casserole et un bol, et mit le lait à chauffer sur la gazinière. Il versa le chocolat dans son bol et y mit une petite cuillère.

Dans l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma, et Toris, malgré son esprit embrumé, alla voir. C'était Russia-san et Yao-san. Ce premier avait un air réjoui que l'on arbore généralement lors des bonnes surprises, et ce second un air de soulagement anxieux. Même à moitié assommé de sommeil, le scénario de ce qui venait de se passer se fit clairement jour dans la tête de Toris.

« _Je vous apporte de quoi vous sécher ? _fit Toris d'une voix mal assurée, en voyant les deux nouveaux venus trempés.

_ _S'il-te-plaît, Toris-kun, _»répondit Russia-san.

Toris prit tout de même le temps d'éteindre le feu qui commençait à faire bouillir le lait avant de monter à l'étage, vers la salle de bain. Il redescendit, quelques instants après, avec deux serviettes de bain qu'il donna à Russia-san.

« _Je vous fait aussi un chocolat chaud ?_ demanda le lituanien, car il n'était pas à un service près.

__ Je veux bien, merci, Toris-kun._ »

Il sortit deux autres bols, y ajouta du chocolat et versa le lait pour chacun. Russia-san fit s'asseoir Yao-san et s'assit lui-même à la table de la cuisine alors que Toris poussait vers eux leurs bols.

Toris, sans prendre de chaise, porta directement son bol à ses lèvres, et avala le chocolat brûlant sans prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il le reposa, il poussa une exclamation de douleur, un peu en retard.

Sans attendre les questions de sympathie qu'il avait provoquées, Toris sortit rapidement de la cuisine et remonta en hâte les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma et s'y adossa, les mains sur les oreilles, yeux désespérément clos.

_Que j'ai été bête ! Bête ! Je n'aurais jamais dû dire à Russia-san que …_

_C'était prévisible ! Il ne m'aimera jamais ! Il aime Yao-san…_

Il rouvrit les yeux, essuya rapidement, d'un revers de sa manche, les larmes qui avaient coulé suite à ces réflexions, puis retourna dans son lit.

Cette fois-ci, le sommeil l'emporta tout de suite, ce dont Toris fut vaguement reconnaissant, quelques instants avant de plonger dans l'océan brumeux qui constituait ses rêves.

_Le garçon blond aux yeux verts me fixait d'un air grave, qui ne me semblait pas normal, sans que j'en puisse déceler la raison. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui donnaient un air féminin qui m'était terriblement familier._

_Je devais avoir l'air étonné, car il me demanda avec un accent triste si je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je lui ai demandé qui il était. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Ses grands yeux tristes étaient plongés dans les miens, comme si il me demandait désespérément de sonder son âme afin d'y trouver la réponse. _

_Voyant que je restais muet, il s'est détourné de moi. Je lui ai demandé de revenir. Il n'a pas voulu. Il a dit que ça ne faisait rien, qu'il ne m'importunerait plus, et il a commencé à marcher lentement, semblant s'accrocher à l'espoir que je le rappellerais. _

_J'étais paralysé, toujours dans le besoin de mettre un nom sur son visage._

_Je n'ai rien dit._

_Il est parti._

_FELIKS ! _

_REVIENS !_

Toris s'était réveillé en sursaut. Essoufflé, il tenta tant bien que mal de comprimer les battements de son cœur affolé. _Non… Non…_

_Et si Feliks était vraiment parti ? _

Il fallait qu'il aille le voir. _Tout de suite._

Pour vérifier. Ce rêve lui avait si bien fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il se sentait perdu dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, mais, là tout de suite, ça ne faisait aucun doute : il lui fallait Feliks.

Il s'habilla à toute vitesse, avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et passa bruyamment dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers.

« _Toris-kun ? Tu vas où ?_ »

Russia-san. Dans sa précipitation, Toris avait oublié d'être discret. Le russe descendit les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver près de son subordonné. Il était négligemment vêtu d'un jogging, qui, manifestement, venait juste d'être enfilé. On vous laisse deviner ce qu'il a fait avec Yao.

« _Où penses-tu aller, Toris-kun ? Il est 3 heures du matin ! _»

Toris, le cœur encore battant, vola dans sa précipitation un instant perdu pour tenter de répondre à Russia-san.

« _Je… Feliks… Reviendrai vite… _

__ Tu veux aller voir Feliks ? A cette heure-ci ? _

__ J'en ai besoin, Russia-sa…_

__ Pas question. Retourne te coucher._ »

Toris, à court d'arguments, fit une chose désespérée il ignora son supérieur et courut vers la porte d'entrée, s'échappa dehors, dans la nuit sombre. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, droit devant lui. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la mauvaise direction, il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers chez Feliks.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa de toutes ses forces sans obtenir de résultat. Après avoir recommencé plusieurs fois, il eut enfin l'idée de sonner, ce qui n'eut pas plus de succès.

« _Putain, ouvre, Feliks !_ »

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte par la poignée, bien que convaincu que Feliks n'était pas assez insouciant pour la laisser ouverte la nuit. Feliks, pas assez insouciant ? La porte s'ouvrit, au grand soulagement de Toris, qui s'élança à l'intérieur.

« _Feliks ? T'es là ?_ »

Il s'avança dans le salon, alluma la lumière.

« _Réponds, bordel ! Feliks !_ »

Voilà qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

« _Liet' ?_ »

Toris se retourna. Vêtu d'une chemise de nuit rose courte – trop courte, même, Feliks se tenait derrière lui, étouffant un bâillement.

« _Tu m'as réveillé… Qu'est-ce que tu, genre, veux ? Il est super, genre, tard…_ »

Même dans un moment pareil il pensait à insérer _genre_ dans ses phrases. A moins que ce soit profondément ancré chez lui. Ces réflexions éclair firent bientôt place au soulagement profond de le voir, et Toris l'enlaça sans lui répondre.

_« Pourquoi j'ai mérité, un, genre, câlin ?_ » fit Feliks de sa voix espiègle que le lituanien connaissait si bien.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à cette question là non plus, et lorsqu'il se recula, le polonais put voir que c'était parce qu'il pleurait.

« _Liet'… _»

Avec un soupir de sympathie, Feliks fit asseoir Toris dans le canapé du salon et s'assit près de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux avec le sourire indulgent que l'on fait à un enfant qui aurait traversé les mêmes difficultés que soi.

« _Raconte-moi tout_, murmura-t-il, _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? _»

Toris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre à qui Feliks faisait allusion.

« _Oh, non… Ce n'est pas Russia-san… C'est juste que…_ »

Feliks, d'un sourire, l'encouragea à continuer.

« _… J'ai fait un rêve étrange, et… J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…_

__ Liet'_, fit maladroitement son ami,_ tu…_

__ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur…_ »

Le regard que lui lançait Toris lui semblait si sincère… Feliks arrêta de sourire.

« _Tu ne devrais pas, genre, dire des choses comme ça…_

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Tu sais que je… genre… et je ne voudrais pas me mettre à espérer l'impossible…_ »

Toris se rapprocha de Feliks d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, prit son visage entre ses mains. Au regard vert de son ami, il murmura :

« _J'en assez d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, alors que j'ai quelqu'un d'infiniment plus précieux à mes côtés, qui ne demande que ça._

__ Liet'…_ »

Toris rapprocha son visage de celui de Feliks, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son souffle chaud se mélanger au sien, et l'interrompit bien vite de la façon la plus tendre qui soit.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Feliks avait les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

Toris serra ses bras autour de ce dernier, très fort, et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Feliks semblait pétrifié, malgré son cœur qui, Toris le sentait, battait à tout rompre.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa encore, mais, cette fois, ses mains descendirent le long des cuisses de Feliks, afin de remonter cette chemise de nuit qui avait bien fait d'être courte, finalement.

Feliks l'enleva. Toris, lui, commença par enlever sa veste, qu'il avait gardée, puis son t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé si vite. Comme il venait de l'extérieur, il avait froid, et il ne voulait personne d'autre que Feliks pour y remédier.

Sa façon de le désirer avait quelque chose de désespéré. Prendrait-il Feliks comme un médicament ?

Ce dernier enlaça Toris une fois le t-shirt jeté quelque part dans la pièce. Il était bien décidé à profiter de lui maintenant au cas où ces faveurs soudaines soient éphémères. Il l'embrassa encore. Il y mit tout l'amour qu'il put. Toris lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur et se serra contre lui, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, ça non. Feliks ne semblait pas vouloir non plus, qui défit la ceinture du lituanien, plein d'initiatives et il en faut.

Un bruit fit tressaillir Toris. Feliks, qui ressentit son trouble, lâcha le bouton du pantalon de Toris, avec lequel il était entré, genre, en guerre et écouta aussi. Un bruit de bois, de pas qui se rapprochaient.

D'instinct, Feliks passa rapidement la veste de Toris afin de ne pas se retrouver en petite culotte devant celui ou celle qui allait oser les interrompre.

Et il avait bien fait, car, quelques instants après, Russia-san débarquait dans la pièce par la porte que Toris et lui fixaient.

Il avait un air sévère, sévère, si sévère, que, lorsqu'il sentit son regard sur lui, Toris aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

« _Rhabille-toi_ », lança sèchement Russia-san à Toris. Ce dernier obéit à la hâte, imité par Feliks, qui lui rendit sa veste. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, Toris suivit Russia-san qui lui faisait signe de venir avec un air impatient.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir soviétique en marchant silencieusement, Russia-san n'avait pas quitté son expression grave. Toris, sous le choc, ne disait rien non plus. Il avait peur que son supérieur le punisse à sa façon.

Une fois que Russia-san eût refermé la porte sur eux, Toris amorça un début de justification.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti si tard, Russia-san, j'avais vraiment besoin de voir Feliks, pardonnez-moi s'il-vous-plaît…_ »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à court d'arguments, Russia-san l'ayant écouté jusque là sans rien dire.

«_ Tu m'énerves, Toris-kun, _reprit le russe._ Depuis le début tu m'énerves, on dirait que tu le fais exprès._ »

Son expression changea.

« _Comment peux-tu faire ça ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et, à la première occasion, tu te jettes dans son lit ! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, honnêtement ?_ »

Le lituanien ne sut que répondre, cherchant ses mots.

_Comment peut-il me dire une chose pareille ? Comme si cela importait pour lui !_

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Russia-san s'approcha de lui.

«_ Ne t'approche plus de lui, c'est compris ? _»

Et Toris sentit couler ses larmes pour de bon.

_**Yao**_

«_ Ne bouge pas, je serai bientôt de retour _», avait dit Ivan-aru. Il était allé voir le bruit qu'il y avait devant la porte pour se disputer avec, c'était certainement un des baltes, mais qu'importe. Quand Ivan-aru était revenu, il s'était habillé et avait dit que ce ne serait pas long, puis était reparti en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Et Yao se retrouvait tout seul maintenant.

Pourquoi Ivan-aru était-il allé voir ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si un des baltes était parti ? Il reviendrait certainement, il n'y avait pas quoi de en faire un plat. Il ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard quand il était parti. Peut-être que la dispute était très sérieuse ? Et si c'était important ? Pourtant, Yao ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être égoïste et de penser que ça ne devrait pas être aussi important que lui.

Et Yao se retrouvait tout seul maintenant.

Ca faisait bien une longue demi-heure que « _Ne bouge pas, je serai bientôt de retour _». La place d'Ivan-aru commençait à refroidir. Yao commençait à s'inquiéter assez sérieusement. Après une ou deux longues minutes passées à attendre, il sortit de la chambre – bon il s'était mis en pyjama, un à Ivan, évidemment, trop grand pour lui mais ça le rendait tellement sexy mignon.

Il entendit des éclats de voix, en bas, pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. La voix d'Ivan-aru, et de ce balte, celui qui s'était disputé avec lui, l'autre jour… Ah oui, Toris. Il s'arrêta de descendre et resta au milieu des marches, afin de mieux entendre. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre et voir, mais Ivan-aru et Toris, de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, ne pouvaient pas le voir.

« _Comment peux-tu faire ça ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et, à la première occasion, tu te jettes dans son lit ! _»

… avait dit Ivan-aru. _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

On aurait dit qu'Ivan-aru piquait une crise de jalousie.

Vexé, Yao remonta dans la chambre et se replongea sous les couvertures. _**Av**_ec une colère contenue et une jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais connue, il ferma les yeux avec application et avec la détermination arrêtée de s'endormir avant que son amant ne revienne. _Qu'il aille quémander des faveurs à son Toris, et rien de moi, puisque c'est ça._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Les yeux de Yao, eux, ne s'ouvrèrent pas, et il s'appliqua à régulariser sa respiration pour faire croire à son sommeil. Mais Ivan-aru se pencha sur lui, le secouant doucement...

« _Yao-kun ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu as du mal à t'endormir. _»

Yao ne répondit pas. Après tout, il avait pu s'endormir en autant de temps qu'il avait passé seul. Ivan-aru ne réitéra pas et s'allongea à côté de Yao après s'être déshabillé.

Yao se prit alors à espérer que son amant le serrerait contre lui. Il lui semblerait doux de se faire câliner alors que l'autre le croirait endormi. Mais aucun câlin ne vint. Ivan-aru demeura longtemps immobile, et Yao, qui lui tournait le dos de sa position, ne pouvait voir s'il s'était endormi. Il se fit violence pour apaiser sa colère et l'envie quasi-maladive de questionner Ivan-aru, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui jure son amour, larmes aux yeux et dans la crainte des sentiments de Yao. Enfin, ses pensées s'estompèrent lentement, et son sommeil se fit sincère.

_**Ivan**_

_Yao-kun s'est endormi. Ce n'est pas de bol. J'étais si content de l'avoir, j'aurais voulu profiter de lui un peu. D'un autre côté, c'est peut-être mieux. Je ne suis plus d'humeur maintenant. A cause de cet enfoiré de Toris. Pourquoi a-il fait cela ?_

Ivan avait la sensation confuse de s'être montré injuste envers Toris-kun, et surtout de poursuivre son injustice dans ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, ses sentiments lui étaient confus aussi.  
Il aimait Yao. Ça il en était sûr. Normalement... Voyons voir, il avait envie de voir Yao, pensait souvent à lui, et quand il lui manquait c'était très fort. Et puis il ressentait du désir pour lui, comme il n'en ressentait pour personne d'autre.

Ivan se mit à analyser cette dernière affirmation. Pour qui d'autre avait-il connu du désir ? Voyons voir... Il pensa spontanément à ses sœurs. Pour Katia... A vrai dire, et il s'en apercevait pour la première fois à sa grande gêne, sa grande sœur était tout à fait son genre, et, sans penser aux liens de parenté, il la voyait tout à fait dans son lit. Il pensa à éviter de penser à Natalia. Ce qui, en tant qu'injonction envoyée à son esprit, eut le mérite d'échouer. Il se surprit donc aussi à trouver que sa petite sœur était physiquement attirante. Mais il ne pouvait envisager de... Juste, non.

Il survola ses connaissances diverses et ne trouva personne qui l'intéressa, même si certains auraient pu mériter ses faveurs. Il passa évidemment par Yao-kun. Puis, il pensa aux baltes. _A la fois les plus proches de moi, et ceux auxquels je pense en dernier. _Il pouvait ressentir du désir à blesser Raivis-kun. Cela faisait partie de sa nature sadique, et de même avec Eduard. Mais en eux-mêmes ils ne l'intéressaient que médiocrement. Pour Toris-kun, ça s'avérait plus délicat. A vrai dire, Toris-kun, lui aussi, faisait partie du type de personnes qui plaisaient à Russia-san.

Du moins, il pensait ça parce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer blesser, s'approprier, humilier Toris-kun tout en le rendant fou de plaisir et de douleur, mais il pouvait aussi bien se voir lui faire l'amour tendrement, avec tant d'amour que Toris-kun rougirait de bonheur et lui crierait « _Russia-san, je vous aime ! Je vous aime ! _», tandis qu'il serait avec lui plus rapide et brutal dans son plaisir...

Ivan revint brusquement à la réalité de la pénombre, de Yao-kun à côté de lui. Il éprouvait une sensation déjà connue avec Yao-kun, qui se manifesta par une bouffée de désir. Il passa la main sur son corps pour vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà. Il fallait qu'il arrête de divaguer... Voilà qu'il mourait d'envie de faire ce dont il avait rêvassé, à Toris-kun... _N'importe quoi._

N'empêche... Il ne pouvait réveiller Yao-kun pour assouvir son désir. Il avait conscience que ce serait trop égoïste, et que son amant l'enverrait promener. D'un autre côté, qu'il rechignait à admettre, Yao-kun ne lui disait trop rien pour le moment. Toris-kun s'imposa à lui, avec son sourire poli, ses yeux bruns et... doux ? Et sa rougeur de ces derniers temps.

Ivan se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé avec Feliks et ressentit une jalousie, profonde et acérée. Il reconnut également de la haine. Il haïssait Feliks en effet depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment ça avait commencé. Il ressentit également un dégoût profond : _dire qu'ils étaient sur le point de... Le faire... _Mais pourquoi, après tout, se réserverait-il Toris-kun ? Il sortait avec Yao-kun. Ce serait injuste de faire ça à Toris-kun, qui, son comportement semblait logique, essayait d'oublier son véritable amour, qu'il savait vain. C'était en quelque sorte lui imposer une torture inutile.

Une fois cela identifié, tout sembla plus clair à Ivan. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se dispenserait de torturer un de ses subalternes, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se passait de justification, puisque c'était une violence à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Tant pis pour Toris-kun. Ivan était possessif comme ça, et il n'y avait rien à dire. Il tenta d'étouffer le sentiment de douceur qu'il portait à Toris-kun, et qui lui enjoignait de le laisser tranquille et de le consoler. Puis il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

_**Toris**_

Toris était étendu sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Sur le moment, il haïssait Russia-san de toutes ses forces. De quel droit lui jouait-il un tour pareil ? C'était vraiment un beau salaud. Quelque chose que Toris, à vrai dire, avait perdu de vue depuis qu'il reconnaissait ses sentiments pour son supérieur. Il pensa à Feliks. D'un côté, il était soulagé que Russia-san soit arrivé avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Se jeter sur Feliks dès son amour déçu n'avait sans doute pas été ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce rêve... Il n'avait pas connu de telle angoisse depuis très longtemps. Enfin... A propos de Feliks, bien-sûr.

Maintenant, il se demandait comment revenir en arrière avec Feliks. Il n'était pas prêt à changer cette relation. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient très fort, bien-sûr, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé pour un ami... Mais pas assez pour désirer une relation. Il s'était mépris là-dessus ? Plus Toris y pensait, plus ça lui semblait compliqué. Après tout, sortir avec Feliks ne serait pas si désagréable si... Hm... _Non... Je ne sais pas... Il y a son caractère impossible, mais il y a aussi sa façon de me regarder, comme s'il percevait mon âme, sa façon de me consoler et de me protéger de sa manière distante, qui me donne envie de rester avec lui._

Et, il n'y a pas si longtemps, trois quarts d'heure, peut-être... _Nous aurions pu le faire. Nous allions le faire... Cette idée ne me déplaisait pas du tout... _

Il s'efforça à ne plus y penser, et chercha à s'endormir, sans succès. Russia-san avait-il réagi ainsi par jalousie ? C'était comme s'il souhaitait que Toris continuât à l'aimer. Mais... pourquoi ? Sans doute par possession pure, en fait... _Ou alors, pour m'empêcher de tourner en rond. C'est sûrement ça._

Il y réfléchit longtemps. Sans avoir mis au clair le moindre de ses sentiments, il décida que quoiqu'il en serait, il resterait célibataire sans rien tenter pour le moment. Il s'endormit finalement alors que le Soleil se levait.

_**Ivan**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ivan vit Yao-kun allongé auprès de lui, les yeux ouverts et tenus sur lui, silencieux. Ils étaient noisette ce matin, pailletés d'or. Ivan se rapprocha de lui, souriant, et le serra dans ses bras. Il penchait son visage sur lui, prêt à l'embrasser, et puis... L'image de Toris se superposa brusquement à celle de Yao-kun. Ivan en sursauta.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ivan-aru ?... _» fit Yao-kun, étouffant un baillement.

« _Rien. _»

Néanmoins plus renfermé, Ivan se leva et entreprit de s'habiller, attrapant un pantalon dans l'armoire. Pourquoi pensait-il à Toris ? C'était désagréable et ne manquait pas de le mettre en colère, dès le matin. Alors qu'il prenait un t-shirt, il sentit quelqu'un se coller à lui, passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Ivan.

« _Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de nous lever si tôt ...? _» susurra Yao-kun d'un ton câlin.

Ivan sentait sa colère fondre sous les caresses que Yao-kun avait commencées, plus bas que la taille cette fois. Après tout, si ça n'avait pas été hier soir, ça pouvait être ce matin... Pourquoi pas, il en avait envie après tout...

Il se laissa entraîner par Yao-kun qui l'attirait sur le lit. Il retourna dans les couvertures que son amant referma sur eux. Puis ce dernier disparut sous elles, afin de prodiguer à Ivan quelque chose qui témoignait d'une initiative que Yao-kun n'avait jamais eu à son égard jusqu'à présent. _Il doit vraiment en avoir envie. Pervers... A moins que... C'est moi qui le corromps ? Héhé..._

Avant que Yao-kun eut amené Ivan à l'apogée de son plaisir, celui-ci le fit arrêter.

« _Je vais te donner ce que tu veux, Yao-kun..._

_ _Ivan-aru... _

_ _Dis moi que tu n'attends que ça, Yao-kun._

_ _Je n'attends que ça._

_ _Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. Tant pis..._

_ _Non... Ivan, je te veux ! _» souffla enfin Yao-kun.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Ivan. Peu après, il se retrouvait en Yao-kun... Rapidement, celui-ci se mit à gémir de plaisir. Ses joues rougirent délicieusement tandis qu'il répétait « _Ivan, Ivan... Ivan !_ ». Le russe économisait sa voix, l'effort qu'il faisait suffisant à l'essouffler.

Yao-kun était vraiment mignon, l'expression de son visage transformée par le plaisir et l'amour... En fait, plus que ça, il était sexy. C'était quelque chose qu'Ivan n'avait pu voir seulement qu'en faisant l'amour, bien-sûr. Il se demandait si Toris ferait un visage similaire durant son plaisir. Est-ce qu'il crierait « _Russia-saaan ! _» ? Est-ce qu'il s'oserait à l'appeler « Ivan », plein de gêne amoureuse à l'idée de prononcer le prénom de celui qu'il aimait ? Comment Toris pensait-il à lui, d'ailleurs ? Pensait-il « Russia-san » ? Pensait-il « Ivan », comme à quelqu'un de très doux pour lui ? Non, décidément, Toris ne penserait à appeler son supérieur par son prénom que si celui-ci lui demandait...

_**Toris**_

Il y eut un bruit strident, familier, répétitif, qui avait quelque chose d'horrible et d'imminent. La première pensée de Toris, après avoir éteint son réveil, était pour un qui le réveillerait avec une chanson ou avec la radio. La deuxième fut qu'il venait juste de s'endormir, et il était crevé. Il fallait se lever pourtant, ce que Toris se força à faire. Il s'habilla de mauvaise humeur et descendit se faire un café fort, qu'il but d'un trait quand .

Il ne croisa aucun autre balte en bas, raison pour laquelle ce fut lui qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand la sonnerie eut retenti. Il ouvrit en espérant fortement que ce ne serait pas Feliks. Ce n'était pas Feliks, mais il aurait préféré. C'était Natalia.

Elle était jolie... Il y avait un temps, peu après être entré au service de Russia-san, ou Toris avait été amoureux d'elle. A croire qu'il ne connaîtrait que des amours impossibles. Il évita de penser à Feliks... Après avoir fait entrer Natalia, Toris tenta de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être :

« _Russia-san n'est pas encore levé, je suis désolé. _

_ _Parfait, je monte le réveiller. _»

La biélorusse n'attendit pas que Toris eut réagi pour commencer à monter les escaliers. Celui-ci finit pourtant par réaliser que Yao-san dormait avec Russia-san...

« _Non ! _» cria-t-il avant de courir rejoindre Natalia.

Il réussit à l'atteindre alors qu'elle était devant la porte, et posa sa main sur son bras, tendu vers la poignée.

« _Natalia-san, attendez... Il faut que vous m'écoutiez... _»

Toris cherchait rapidement une excuse. Vainement aussi. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Lui et Natalia furent prompts à saisir le motif de ce bruit. Tandis que Toris rougissait fortement, gêné de la situation, et ressentant des sentiments contradictoires et douloureux, Natalia fut soudain blanche comme un linge. Elle tenta de parler et ne parvint pas à articuler intelligiblement, paralysée.

« _Qui... _» marmonna-t-elle enfin.

Toris comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était amoureuse de son frère bien avant qu'il ne la rencontre, et l'était restée tout ce temps. Lui-même se sentait tellement jaloux de ce qui se passait à côté... Elle baissa la tête. Toris s'attendait à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte – ou défonce la porte – et qu'elle « corrige » celui qui aurait touché à son Nii-san.

La biélorusse eut une réaction inattendue pourtant retrouvant son énergie, elle fit volte face et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, bien trop vite, ce qui la fit trébucher au bas des marches. Quand Toris vit qu'elle ne se relevait pas, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'apprêta à courir auprès d'elle. Pourtant, de derrière la porte, Russia-san cria quelque chose qui le stupéfia, et il demeura longtemps interdit...

_**Yao**_

Yao se sentait bien, il avait oublié, momentanément, sa colère de la veille... C'était merveilleux d'être dans les bras de son amant, alors que celui-ci... Comment dire... Lui prouvait physiquement son amour.

Pourtant, Ivan-aru n'avait pas l'air concentré sur Yao, ses yeux, bien que fixés sur lui, semblaient vides... Yao pensa qu'Ivan-aru essayait de penser à autre chose, de façon à « durer » plus longtemps... Pourtant, le russe laissa échapper un long gémissement.

« _Ivan-aru... Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu as bientôt fini... _»

Ivan-aru ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. A nouveau, il gémit à travers sa respiration saccadée. Étant donné que son amant n'avait pas gémi avant dans ces moments-là, Yao découvrit à quel point Ivan-aru était sexy en le faisant.

Il faisait si chaud, ses joues le brûlaient... Il se sentait de mieux en mieux... Il espéra silencieusement qu'Ivan-aru tiendrait encore un peu. Juste un peu plus... Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir en même temps qu'Ivan-aru.

Je suppose que si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, c'est en espérant lire la suite. Je l'écrirai bientôt, mais je ne peux garantir quand.


End file.
